


Can't Forget the Children

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: Because only a few veterans returned for camp, they find themselves surrounded by the new generation trying to make their mark on the world. They do what they can to help integrate them into their ever-growing family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm not really sure where this came from. I don't think this is my best work, but I thought I would try to get something out there after these two games. Hopefully you like it.

After a long practice of running and drills, Jill finally decided to call it, causing everyone to let out sighs of relief. The team slowly made their way to the bench, where Tobin was now seated, quickly unlacing her cleats and taking them off.

When Tobin looked up, she smiled seeing her girlfriend slowly making her way over with Kelley. Just before the two Stanford grads reached her, Moe came in from behind and jumped onto an unsuspecting Press. She wrapped her arms and legs around Christen, reminding Tobin a little of a koala. Tobin watched as Christen stumbled forward a little before regaining her balance and smiling when she realized who was now on her back.

A little slower than normal, Christen and Kelley finally made it over with Moe still holding onto Christen with a goofy grin. When they approached her, Tobin could tell something was going on. Christen had that innocent look on her face she made right before she asked or suggested something Tobin might be against.

It didn’t take Tobin long to figure it out.

“No.”

“But Tobin...” Christen and Morgan whined.

“No.”

“But.”

“Babe, you can’t go around ‘adopting’ all the babies on the team.”

“Why not?” Christen demanded.

“Yeah, Tobs, why not?” Morgan repeated, pouting from over Christen’s shoulder. The young girl slid off Christen’s back and moved to the forward’s side, opposite of Kelley, and matched the raven-haired woman’s posture, hands on her hip, head tilted to the side just a tiny bit.

Tobin rolled her eyes at the other midfielder. She knew that Morgan was implementing all the tricks she no doubt picked up from Mal when she and Christen would team up on Tobin. Because this right here was definitely something Mal had done before.

“Because we already have Mal.” Tobin stated. “How many kids do you expect us to take on?

“But she’s not here. Plus, she could have some sisters.”

Christen had confided in Tobin the other night that she did miss the young girl. Tobin had sat and listened while Christen explained how she was used to having Mal around while at camp because they didn’t really see each other outside of it. Even though she knew that Mallory Pugh would be making her return to the senior national team at some point, Christen missed they dynamic that they had created in the past year.

This was probably why Christen was trying to do this. She missed that feeling of someone wanting to be looked after. And it’s not like overlooking everything but more like being there for them, offering comfort when needed, giving advice when asked, listening when called upon. It probably wouldn’t be the same as the relationship as the one she developed with Mallory, but Tobin could see where she’s coming from.

They’re growing older and wiser. That motherly nature was becoming a bigger part of them, especially with all the youth around. She could understand her girlfriend’s feeling of wanting to fill the small void Mal’s absence has brought, but she wasn’t going down without a fight.

“That doesn’t mean we can just keep taking in other kids.”

“But who’s going to watch them?”

Tobin stood up, grabbing hold of her girlfriend’s arms, shaking her a little as if it would knock a little sense into her. “Most of them graduated college, I’m sure they can watch themselves.” Tobin said, gathering the rest of her gear and stuffing it into her bag.

“You graduated college, and I still look after you.” Christen rebuttaled with a smirk. Tobin dropped her hands in disbelief, while Kelley high-fived her best friend before going over to join Emily at the end of the bench.

Tobin’s mouth opened and closed multiple times as she tried to figure out a good counter, but she was coming up short. She crossed her arms over her chest, stomping her right foot once, in a very childlike manner. “You don’t look after me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.” Another stomp.

“Really?” Christen asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. “Are you sure about that?”

Knowing she wasn’t going to win, Tobin resigned. She held her arms open. “Welcome to the family, Moe.” Tobin was tempted to add _Just until Mal comes back_ , but figured that was best to be brought up at a later time.

The younger of the three, let out a little shriek before jumping into Tobin’s arms. With Morgan in her arms, Tobin tried to wrap her head around how this girl she considered more of a sister just became her soccer daughter.

 _Is Cheney going to kill me for taking her kid?_ Tobin thought to herself.

After Moe ran off to Lindsey, most likely to share the news, Tobin turned her attention back to Christen. “At this rate we’re going to be parenting all of them, you know that right?” Tobin took Christen’s hand and placed them on her own shoulders, so they were up and out of the way, giving her the space she needed to place her arms around Christen’s waist and pull her closer.

“That wouldn’t be so bad would it?” Christen trailed off, not quite looking at Tobin.

“Oh no. What did you do?” Tobin fixed her girlfriend with a hard stare, knowing that there was something she was hiding.

“So, I may or may not have taken Lynn under my wing. You know she’s my roommate and all. So we’ve been spending some time together. She’s a good kid.”

“Taking her under your wing is the same as adopting her as a soccer child.” Tobin reminded her.

“I never said I adopted her, but I also never said I wouldn’t.”

“Babe, they’re growing adults. I don’t think they need a mom here.”

Honestly, Tobin understood what Christen was doing, and she loved her all the more for it. See, there was always some mother figure on the team. There were those more obvious like Cap and Cheney, while there were those some people would least expect like Hope. But at this camp, only so many of vets were invited back. Of those back, Christen was arguably one of the most, if not the most, motherly of them all. And she was trying to keep that tradition alive, well her version of it that is.

“What if they do?”

The older woman shook her head before resting her forehead on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Love me forever?” Christen whispered into her ear.

“Of course. Today, tomorrow, and everyday after.” Tobin promised, lifting her head up so she could press a reassuring kiss to Christen’s lips.

They have talked about it in detail, but they just knew. This was it for them. They didn’t need to look for love anymore. They finally found the one they would love for the rest of their lives.

Tobin pulled away to stare into the mesmerizing green eyes that she loved.

“Now, any other kids I’m going to have to worry about?”

 

* * *

 

Tobin watched from the doorway as Christen faced her locker and stripped herself of the sweaty jersey sticking to her skin. Her eyes traveled up and down Christen’s body as she mentally mapped out all the places she wanted to kiss.  

Her mind began to wonder as she imagined all the things she wanted to do to her girlfriend. She pictured them in an empty locker room, where it wouldn’t matter if she pushed her girlfriend up against the wall and ripped the rest of her clothes off. Tobin envisioned the way Christen would toss her head back and let out a full moan when her hand dipped underneath her shorts and finally touched Christen where she needed to be touched. Christen would pull her closer until their lips met in a bruising kiss and she could swallow the rest of her girlfriend’s moans and groans of pleasure.

“Move it, Harry!”

The shove from Allie effectively pulled her from her fantasy. She was then jostled around a little by the rest of her teammates as they made their way in. Some complained about wanting nothing but a shower and a change of clothes, while others continued to enjoy the high of earning their first cap and in Lynn’s case her first goal as well.

Figuring she should stop blocking the entrance, Tobin walked past her own locker to where her girlfriend was standing. Quietly, she snuck behind Christen, wrapping her arms around her waist and flattening her palms against the brunette’s waist. Tobin laughed when she felt her girlfriend jump from the sudden cold and try to squirm out of her embrace.

“Tobin, your hands are cold!” Christen screamed, doing what she could to get Tobin to release her, but Tobin held on tight.

“Let me warm them up, then.” Tobin dipped one hand just barely under the waistband of Christen’s shorts before the brunette managed to escape her grasp and push her away.

“Not here!” Christen tried to keep Tobin at arm’s length, while Tobin dipped and weaved until she had Christen back in her arms.

“Why not?” She grinned when she felt Christen wrapping her arms around her.

“Not in front of everyone. Here hold this for me.” Christen ordered, handing Tobin a towel, which the midfielder used to shield her girlfriend’s nude body from the others.

“You know I’m so proud of you today, right?” Tobin asked.

Even after doing the Body Issue, Tobin knew Christen was still a bit conscious of her body, so she held the towel hiding her and give her a bit of privacy. But that didn’t stop her from looking past the towel, where she let her eyes roam over the round yet firm butt of her girlfriend. She caught a glimpse of the side of Christen’s breasts before the forward took the towel from her hands to wrap around herself.

“I know. Thank you, baby.” Christen turned to face Tobin, cradling her cheek so she could pull her closer for  kiss. “Join me in the shower?”

Tobin spluttered, not expecting that to come out of her girlfriend’s mouth. Christen tended to shy a little more from public displays of affection, at least in front of their teammates. She claimed it was because she didn’t want to give her friends a reason to tease them, but Tobin knew better. The brunette was afraid they’d get carried away and possibly give their teammates a show they didn’t pay to see.

“Get it Tobs!” Ashlyn cheered, clapping her friend on the back.

“You can join too, Ash. Birthday sex never hurt nobody.” Christen winked at the keeper before grabbing her things and heading to the showers. “Don’t take too long, Tobin.” She called over her shoulder.

“Damn. Where did that come from?” Ashlyn asked, slinging an arm over Tobin’s shoulder.

“Her confidence is back.” Tobin plainly stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that. I think the Red Stars and Rory really helped her after the Olympics.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know how she was after Rio. There was only so much I could do to try and help. But I think captaining a team who really appreciated and believed in her helped immensely. And Rory is like one of her biggest fans. Trusting her, playing her where she’s most dangerous and most comfortable. Jill could learn a thing or two from him.”

Ashlyn let out a laugh at that, giving Tobin a pat on the back. “She could. But there’s something different about her. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“And I’m not just talking on the field. Like it shows on the field, but just in general she seems I don’t know. But I think it has to do with all the new kids coming in.”

“I was thinking that too. I think she’s just shining because she doesn’t feel like she’s playing catch up all the time.”

“What does that mean?”

“You know, I think with all the new players coming in, asking her for advice, wondering what she thinks, she feels like she’s really a leader on this team. Like Danny, Arin, and Casey gravitate towards her because they already know her. And then there’s Lynn who she just immediately clicked with and then Andi and Jane with that weird Stanford connection I guess. She just feels like she’s contributing whether or not she’s really playing and that’s allowing her to play the way she knows how instead of being hard on herself all the time.”

“Wow, Tobs. You’ve really thought about this.”

Tobin shrugged. “I mean I guess I have. It’s just so easy to sit back and watch her with them. Like she has this huge smile on her face when she’s talking to them. And then her eyes light up when she watches them do something really good.”

“Aww.” Ashlyn cooed. “You pay so much attention to her.”

“Almost all of my attention is on her.”

Ashlyn wrapped Tobin in a hug. “That’s so sweet. I’m so happy for, bud. You deserve this.”

“Thanks, Ash.”

“Anytime.” The blonde smiled back, letting go of Tobin. “Now, you should probably start stripping before she finishes up in there without you.”

Tobin’s eyes widened at the thought. She started to dash to her locker before she turned back to her now brunette friend. “Coming?”

“You wish.” The keeper laughed, waving her friend off.

“Suit yourself.” Tobin shrugged. She quickly ripped her uniform off of her before grabbing her things and heading towards the showers.

Unfortunately, she walked into the bathroom the same time Christen was walking out.

“Hold up.” Tobin said, grabbing Christen’s arm before she could leave. “I thought we were supposed to, you know?”

“You took too long.” Christen shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to wait until we get back to the hotel.”

“But, but.”

“Sorry, babe.” The forward pressed a brief peck to Tobin’s lips, one the midfielder thought was too brief, before walking back to her locker to change.

Tobin trained her eyes on Christen’s frame as the woman changed. When Christen looked up to catch her eye, she made a shooing motion with her hand, which Tobin took as her signal to hurry up and take a shower.

Walking into the bathroom, Tobin quickly spotted Lynn, who was finishing up. She quickly rushed over, startling the younger girl for a moment.

“Any chance I can get you to switch rooms with me tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
